


Check and Mate

by Zephyrfox



Series: Chess [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't mess with Q, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Shifters, in a good way, sp00qy, things get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Relaxation and connecting with your loved ones are vital in keeping a relationship healthy. Mallory learns it's best not to interrupt Q on his time off.





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Linorien and Svengooliecat for title brainstorming, and thanks to Linorien and Dart for assistance in naming the sprites!

Alec looked up from his book and smiled to himself. After a hectic few days, he, James, and Q were all home at the same time, taking a well-deserved break. His lovers were at the dining table, where Q was teaching James Three-Dimensional chess. James was an excellent chess player, of course — being a Double O had a way of sharpening one's grasp of strategy — and he was a pilot, used to maneuvering in all directions. Alec had no doubt that James would be much more of a challenge than Q expected. 

He let their voices wash over him, a pleasant background murmuring, and turned his back to his reading. Now, where was he? Ah yes, chapter three, Psychology and Behavior. As he read the first paragraph, a stray current of air from the open window brought with it October chill and the scent of Q’s special incense blend. Alec’s nose twitched. It wasn’t exactly a bad smell, and Q considerately burned only enough to keep his sprite happy, but the scent always made Alec feel as though he was going to sneeze. He sniffed until the urge passed, then settled back in to read.

James’ quiet, “Checkmate,” came a few minutes later.

"How... how did you do that?" Q's incredulous voice pulled Alec from his reading.

Alec looked up and grinned as James laughed, hearty and carefree. _ Good. _He loved hearing James that relaxed. “It's all tactics, Q,” he called. “Even in three dimensions.”

Q huffed, shaking his head deprecatingly. “I should have realized.”

James got up, rounding the table to lean against it next to Q. “Is this you being a sore loser, darling?”

“No, this is me realizing I’ve been suckered.” Q glared up at an unrepentant James.

“I never said I couldn’t play,” James protested, bringing out his most charming smile.

Alec could have told him it wouldn’t work.

Q scoffed at him. “You let me think it.”

“And _ you _let me think you weren’t much more than an amateur yourself.” James leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Q’s lips. “Excellent job bluffing, Quartermaster. We’ll make you a match for any of the Double O’s yet.”

“I’m already more than a match of any of them,” Q growled, grabbing a fistful of James’ shirt to pull him back in for another, deeper, kiss.

Alec rumbled a purr of appreciation at the sight. He uncrossed his legs as heat pooled low in his groin, sending his thoughts in the direction of games that had nothing to do with strategy or tactics. It was still relatively early in the evening, and there was no reason they couldn’t spend some time in bed. Before he could suggest anything, he heard the familiar sound of wind chimes, like thin shells sliding together, and Q and James broke apart, both flushed and breathing heavily as they looked around.

Dart flew swiftly through the room, chased by — or was it racing? — two other sprites. The trio flashed past, hugging the walls, then flew out the open window. Alec recognized Dash, another air sprite, and Kevin, a tree sprite, both from nearby flats. He wondered briefly where Cinder was. The fire sprite could usually be found playing with the other three.

A slight crackling sound filled the air, accompanied by a hint of warmth and the faint smell of embers as Cinder flew past, chasing merrily after their fellow sprites.

“This is what we get for living in a building run by mages,” James groused, apparently having decided to take his life into his own hands.

Q’s hazel eyes narrowed behind his black frames. “Oh, really?”

James twitched, a sickly grin of realization crossing his face. “Now, Q, I didn’t mean—”

“Then what _ did _you mean?” Q asked, offended pride sharpening his voice. 

And really, that wasn’t quite fair. James may have misstepped but that was an even lower blow. Q _knew _how difficult it was for shifters to live in close quarters with mages, no matter how fascinating. 

Most magepower itched, an irritating buzzing under a shifter’s skin. Q, though... Alec’s eyes fluttered shut, his cock hardening at the sense memory of Q’s power flowing over him like honey, sinking under his skin and wrapping him with a sensual heat. He must have made a noise, because Q was there against his side, pressing him into the couch, nuzzling at his neck while clever hands stroked under his shirt, and that lovely, lovely power followed Q’s touch, sliding lightly over his skin and sending him into a haze of arousal.

Alec opened his eyes, locking onto Q’s, the hazel almost hidden by dilating pupils. A surge of_ want _passed between them, and he gasped as it fed back upon itself, growing stronger in a feedback loop of lust and need. He reached out, knowing James was near, and tugged, drawing him into their embrace. James slotted into place like a missing puzzle piece, completing them. Alec, on the couch with Q curled into him, and James kneeling in front of them, learning forward to return their embrace.

Q slid a hand around the back of James’ neck as he nipped lightly at Alec’s chin. “Did you have some plans for us?”

Alec hummed, his arousal playing havoc with his concentration as instinct demanded that they all be naked _ now. _ “I believe I do.” He smiled in anticipation as he focused on his hand, forcing a partial shift. The white and grey fur of a snow leopard sprouted, covering his forearm down to the tips of his pads, where his scimitar-like claws popped out when he flexed. He extended one claw and hooked it into James’ t-shirt. “You’re wearing entirely too much clothing, my dear.” With a _ rrrrip _the fabric came free to puddle at their feet.

James’ eyes darkened, locking on Alec’s. “That was my favorite shirt.” But his scent shifted, hinting at his own arousal, and giving lie to his complaint.

Q’s eyes raked over James’ chest. “I can’t fault him for his taste, love. You were wearing entirely too much clothing.”

“And you two aren’t?” Heat shifted to mischief in James’ eyes, and Alec could see a hint of his lover’s wolf ready to emerge. “My claws aren’t quite as sharp, but I have my teeth.”

“No worries, love. That’s easily taken care of.” With a smirk, Q freed an arm and drew an intricate pattern in the air, his fingers leaving trails of electric blue flame that faded in moments. When he was done, he twisted his wrist, opened his hand palm up, and blew on it. All their clothing fell away, the threads unraveling completely, leaving all three of them gloriously nude. 

Alec met James’ eyes in amazement, then they both stared incredulously at their mage. 

“I’ve been practicing that little trick,” Q said, looking smug. He made a brushing movement, and the threads obediently rolled themselves up into a ball and disappeared. He realized they were both still staring and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, they’ll weave themselves back together, good as new.”

James cocked his head and grinned, looking for all the world like the wolf he was. “Then let’s forget about clothes, and concentrate on more important matters. Shall we stay here, or go somewhere more… comfortable?” His voice lowered, full of innuendo, until the last word was nearly growled.

Alec, his arms still full of naked Quartermaster, thought that was an excellent idea. “How about we start here, and see where that takes us?”

“I like the way you think—” A mobile rang, interrupting James. Shoulders slumping, he sat back on his heels, a disappointed grimace on his face.

Q groaned, dropping his head to lean into Alec’s chest, the wild curls tickling his nipples. The mobile continued to ring, and Q pushed himself up, muttering a few choice curses.

Alec slid his hand along Q’s back and arse, a consoling caress, as the Quartermaster summoned his mobile.

Dart appeared, their wind chime voice sounding anxious, and hovered over them.

James held his arm out, encouraging Dart to land, and tried to soothe the sprite.

Q paused, one hand held out for the mobile, and leaned over to give James a quick kiss. Then mobile slapped into his hand and he flicked it on. “Yes?” Q’s voice was as clipped and annoyed at the interruption as any Double O’s would be. Dart launched from James’ arm to come to a rest on Q’s shoulder, glaring at the mobile.

“Ah, Quartermaster. How nice of you to finally answer.”

Alec met James’ eyes once again as he recognized Mallory’s voice. With their keen ears, Mallory might as well have been talking directly to them. James growled, a low, rolling warning.

“What is it? It’s my off time, you know,” Q said, somehow managing to sound not quite as put out as he looked. 

“A situation has come up that requires your particular brand of computer skills.”

“And it can’t wait until I’m on duty next?”

“I’m afraid not. It’s a matter of life and death. The Blankenship matter is coming to a head more quickly than I anticipated.”

Q clenched his teeth and drew a deep breath, obviously controlling his anger. “What about Rennie? They’re well able to assist in matters like this. That’s why I left them in charge.”

“While you can of course delegate in your branch as you see fit, Quartermaster, surely you agree that your skills in this area are unmatched.”

“I’ll agree that my people are well trained, M. They can handle anything you throw at them. I’m in the middle of my break. Talk to Rennie.” Q rang off, glaring at his mobile. “Damn Mallory. I’ll kill him.”

“Don’t do that,” Alec said lazily, happier now that he knew their evening wasn't going to come to an abrupt end with Q being recalled to duty.

James took the mobile and handed it off to Dart, who hauled it, complaining in their wind chime voice, back to the table before vanishing back to play with their friends, evidently satisfied that Q didn’t need them. “We’d just have to kill all MI6’s Double O’s for coming after you.”

Alec hummed agreement. “And that’s just bad for morale.” He nuzzled into Q’s neck, mouthing along warm skin until he reached the pulse point and paused there, sucking a small bruise. His cock jumped as Q moaned at the attention.

“Of course, a lot of them like Q more,” James said contemplatively, leaning forward to nuzzle under Q’s ear. “They might just rebel with us instead.”

“True,” Alec agreed, pressing one last kiss to Q’s neck before shifting away. “Let’s not chance it. Unless we want to go rogue?”

“Not today, at any rate. I’ll leave the bloodthirsty solutions to you two — for now.” Q peered sensually at them from under slowly lowering eyelids. “Now then, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - you can find me at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
